1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable-play take-up joint placed between a support element, which may be an automobile body panel, and a part to be mounted, which is affixed along a plane different from that of the joint's plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Joints inserted between accessories and a body onto which they are attached in order to avoid contact between these accessories, which may be metallic, and the body paneling, which might cause local corrosion of the body, are known. In addition, these joints assure a certain water-tightness. When the accessories are attached on the same plane as the joint, the latter is clasped between the two joined elements, and there are no particular problems of appearance or tightness. On the other hand, when, for technical reasons, it is necessary to have an attachment on a plane different from that of the joint, for example essentially perpendicular to the latter, the various functional adjustments may cause the accessory's face to no longer be fully in contact with the support body, which means that the joint is no longer correctly held and that it can no longer perform its functions of appearance and tightness.